This disclosure relates to electronic displays and, more particularly, to techniques to implement digital to analog converters in an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include an electronic display that displays visual representations based on received image data. More specifically, the image data may include a voltage that indicates desired luminance (e.g., brightness) of a display pixel. For example, in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the image data (e.g., pixel voltage data) may be input to and amplified by one or more amplifiers of a source driver circuit. The amplified pixel voltage may then be supplied to the gate of a switching device (e.g., a thin film transistor) in a display pixel. Based on magnitude of the supplied voltage, the switching device may control magnitude of supply current flowing into a light-emitting component (e.g., OLED) of the display pixel.
Display refresh rates continue to increase to allow for improved device performance. Likewise, display bit depths (e.g., the number of bits used to indicate the color of a single pixel) also has been increasing. At the same time, ever increasing demands on electronic devices have increased the relative importance of power consumption of electronic components in a device. Given these trends, designs of existing display circuitry may be revisited.